Till Death Do Us Part (England X Male Reader)
by vanishing-flower
Summary: These are my reuploads from Wattpad and some might not be. But they're mostly angsty England x male reader so uhhhhhh have fun reading this lol.
1. You Are My Sunshine

**Reupload from Wattpad.  
Hate me later, I couldn't help but do this.  
This also has a lot of POV changes for Arthur cause that's just how I was writing it.** ****

"I'm scared." They said, their voice cracking, as a new wave of pain overcame them.

Tears streamed down Arthur's face as he sat there, holding {Y/N} in his arms. He was mostly limp, breathing weakly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
He could barely keep his eyes open anymore.

"Do you... want me... to sing you... a song?" The British man asked, choking on his sadness, tearing up more, almost unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes." {Y/N} smiled weakly in his arms, his eyes becoming wet with tears and he gritted his teeth in pain.

 _"~You are my sunshine..., my only sunshine... You make me happy... When skies are grey... You'll never know dear..., How much I love you... Please... Don't... Take... My... Sunshine... Away~"_ Arthur hadn't been able to finish the song, {Y/N} was gone, his whole body still.

His eyes were closed, his tears flowing no longer, his mouth pulled into a soft smile. His hand entwined with mine.  
Yet they were apart now.  
It had fallen from his.  
He's gone.

My sunshine, is _gone_.

He was unable to think about this, his thoughts scrambled and disorganized.  
He can't be gone.  
There's no way.  
That can't be.  
He wouldn't leave me.

Arthur grabbed his face, his fingers digging into the side of his neck, in search of a pulse.  
Nothing.  
The warmth already leaving.

By now, he was being pulled from me.  
The paramedics were a couple minutes too late.  
I took hold of him, tears still streaming down my face as I screamed them.

'Calm down, sir' one had said.  
How could I calm down.  
He was gone.  
I'm left alone again.  
Forever.  
'Let go, please' another stated.  
I couldn't.  
I wouldn't.  
The two paramedics gave up, helping me stand.  
I carried the lifeless man out of where we were, stumbling a little, still numb from the trauma.  
His mother stood right at the entrance, becoming a weeping mess when I came out.  
She tried to speak, but her trembling words broke off every time.  
One of the paramedics tried to calm her, but it was useless.  
I stood before her, holding her sons body, devoid of the emotions I should be feeling at this very moment.

"What... Happened?!" She sobbed.

I opened my mouth to speak, then hesitated. But finally I grasped the statement.

"He killed himself."

 **I don't regret writing this quick little story ️**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Re-upload from Wattpad.**

If I could say one thing to the person I hurt the most, I would say... _I'm sorry and forgive me._

 **Part 1**  
A dull feeling overcame me the moment I opened my eyes in the morning.  
The bright sunshine was blocked by my black curtains.  
I turned over, covering myself in my blanket.  
The ringing of my phone forced me to awake.  
I grabbed it off the side table, answering it immediately.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Arthur!" They returned happily.

"Oh, {Y/n}." I responded blandly. "What do you want?"

"Are you busy?" He asked me.

"Yes." I responded quietly.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over and hang out with me." His voice became quieter and he sounded hurt. "Nobody else wants to come over."

"Like I said, I'm busy." I sighed.

"Okay, well, bye, Arthur." He hung up quickly.

I threw my phone onto the floor, covering myself in the blankets once again.  
I then sighed deeply.  
Today was the day I decided and I have to do it.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I pushed the blankets off me, moving out of bed.  
I took my clean black suit, headed into the bathroom and dressed into it quickly.  
I cleaned myself up more, trying my best to look presentable.  
Though I don't know how I could for this part.  
More than an hour has passed, just from me making myself look the best, just so it wasn't a burden to anyone else.  
I then took the smallest, most dangerous pills from my cabinet and sat down on my bed.  
I sighed, staring at bottle in between my fingers.  
I grabbed my phone off the floor and dialed {Y/n}'s number.  
To my surprise he didn't answer.  
I suppose it's better this way.  
I took a deep breath as it took me to voicemail.  
I didn't have much to say, but yet I was still nervous.

"I'm s-sorry and forgive me." Was all I said.

I ended the voicemail, throwing my phone back onto the floor.  
I opened the bottle, raising it to my lips and pouring the bottle down, as if it were a liquid, swallowing the pills with terrible trouble.  
It didn't matter.  
I could feel my body pulling itself away and I lay down, falling into unconsciousness.

 **Part 2**  
I was just two seconds late to the most important call of my life.  
I hope I'm not late.  
I hope.  
I ran as fast as I could through the seemingly dead streets, my feet pounding against the pavement in an effort to move me faster.  
I burst into his house, the door swinging open, hitting the wall behind it with a slam.  
I rushed up the stairs, dialing 911 as I did so.  
As I came into his room, I could see the formally dressed man.  
He laid still in his bed.  
I couldn't conjure up a reaction as I rushed over to the bedside.  
His breathing was shallow.

"Arthur!" I cried out instinctively.

There was no response from him.  
Tears began to drip down my face uncontrollably.  
EMT's rushed into the room.  
One pulled me off him, which made me struggle, crying even harder.  
I don't know what they did, but they took him out of his room and on the ambulance.  
The EMT's let me ride in the back, but I didn't even wanna look at him.  
He was terrifyingly weak and I was completely mortified.

Am I going to lose him?

This thought caused more tears and I burst into gross sobs once more.

 **Part 3**  
I awoke with a start.  
I was in a completely white room.  
No.  
This can't be.  
I'm alive.  
Tears fell from my face as I found myself doing it without me even realizing.  
I was pushed back by sudden force.  
Arms were wrapped tightly around me and the loud familiar cries could be heard.

"Arthur! I'm so glad you're alive!" They cried into my chest.

I pushed them back, angry.

"How could you save me!" I yelled. "I wanted to die! Why couldn't you let me!" I began to cry again.

They didn't move. Tears rushed down his face and he retracted from the bed.

"Why didn't you just let me die?!" I yelled again, trying my best to clear the tears from my eyes.

He swallows hard, wiping his eyes. "Because I love you, Arthur." This caused him to begin crying.

He stood, horrified, frozen in place.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred's low voice cuts through both our cries.

I whipped my heads towards him.  
I was unaware of anyone else in the room.  
{Y/n} exited, sprinting towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"He saved you." Alfred continued.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't, I was overwhelmed.

"You act so ungrateful." Alfred said, anger sparking in his voice. "You tried to kill yourself!" He yelled. "What were you gonna leave us? Your corpse and a whole lot of sadness." He continued. "For all I know, it could have led to more suicides."

He turned around furiously, leaving the room.  
I watched him leave, my mouth hanging ajar, still unable to speak.  
He was right.  
I went to get out of bed, but became restricted due to the many tubes and wires attached to me.  
I laid back, letting out an exhausted sigh.  
I shouldn't have said the things I said.  
I've ruined everything.  
Like always.

 ***{Y/n}'s POV***  
I sat outside the door, unable to cry any longer.  
Alfred had stormed out as well, standing against the door, tears running down his own face.

"Alfred." I said, looking up to him.

He looked down at me, frowning, with tears still coming from his eyes.

"Come sit next to me." I then said.

I could feel myself coming over the situation already.  
Alfred stood for an extra moment and then sat besides me.  
I pulled him over to me, holding him close to me.

"Arthur is so stupid!" The American choked out.

I didn't speak. He was right.  
Yet he wasn't.  
We sat like this for awhile, before Alfred had enough of the hospital.  
He left me alone outside of Arthur's room.  
After he was gone, I sat silently, unmoving and almost emotionless.  
The door behind me creaked open and a raspy and low voice spoke.

"{Y/n}..." They said. "Can you come in here?"

I got up, heading into the room.  
I shut it behind me and looked at the country.  
He now seemed weak, his eyes dull, aimed at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry." He choked out.

I didn't move, nor speak. I stared out the window, almost ignoring him.

"{Y/n}?" Arthur had reached up, tugging at the collar of my vest lightly.

My stature broke and I began to sob again, enclosing my arms around Arthur instinctively.  
He stood, frozen, almost confused by my sudden emotions.

"I love you! Don't ever forget it!" I cried out. "I don't want you to leave me!"

I could almost hear Arthur's heart stop and he swallowed hard.

His low and beautifully accented voice spoke. "I know... And I love you too." He breathed. "I'm sorry for all I've done to you."

"I-I forgive you." I said, looking up and cupping his face. "How could I not?"

His eyes darted away. "I feel horrendous about the things I said earlier."

I thought back to earlier. All the nasty things he had said. I understood why.  
I pulled his head closer to mine, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I understand." I responded, smiling warmly.

He stared up at me, then looked back down, tears running down his face as his arms snaked around me and grasped me tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I just felt so scared and alone, so sick of life."

I sighed deeply. "I don't care, I don't blame you for doing what you did." I pushed him away from him and looked him the eyes. "But please, don't ever do it again, if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do."

"I promise I won't." He buried his face back into me again. "I'm so sorry."

 **Wow lmao, all the England stories are so fucking sad, that's okay tho, I like writing this kind of stuff, even if I'm not that good.**  
 **Also, sorry if the 'suicide' part isn't good, but I haven't commited suicide yet so ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


End file.
